This proposal requests funds to help support the travel expenses of 40 American scientists and 15 foreign scientists to attend the Ninth International Herpesvirus Workshop at the University of Washington, Seattle, Washington from August 24 to August 29, 1984. The strength of the meeting rests on the diverse aspects of human and animal herpesvirus biology that are covered, the strong support and participation of leading researchers, and broad-based international attendance. Topics covered will include: genome organization and replication, gene mapping, regulation of gene expression, expression systems, enzymes and non-structural proteins, glycoproteins and structural proteins, latency and pathogenesis, transformation and neoplasia, antivirals and vaccines. and immunology.